FaeriePeaceAccords Development
Concept A faerie king and his subjects have been fighting a war with humans for decades. The original cause of this war was an insult unknowingly paid to the king but that's somewhat irrelevant as the king has been enjoying he chaos that comes from the war and likes the idea of subjegating the humans for his own amusment. The geography of the faerie kingdom more or less overlaps central Ohio as far as size and location of stable crossing points so the war has been generally restricted to that area. A secret society of humans with knowlege of magic and faeries has taken it upon themselves to win the war or at least keep it cold so the normal humans don't suspect anything (nevermind that it was one of their members who started this whole thing). The main way they accomplish this is by owning the land where these stable crossing points are. They attempt to keep them locked and blocked and quickly address any large incursion attempts. Still, the occasional servent of the king gets through somehow and causes problems so the politicians and other power players in the secret society cover up any mischief. However, the situation is about the change. The rumor is that the fae have found a new crossing; one that not only leads to the normal world but also leads to another time. The key is unreliable and dumps them in different times entirely each time it is used so they are trying to figure out how to control it or at least keep using it until they end up in a better time. The plan is to either get the society out of the picture or get control of the crossings before the society can. The humans don't know about the time travel bit but fear the new cross key so they have arranged a summit with the fae to try and come to some sort of peace treaty. The majority of the event will take place during the two day peace accords in Columbus but there will be plenty of oppotunities for side excursions and small group play near the cross points, in the fae realm, and perhaps in a different time. I plan of having a small contingent of fae representatives as playable characters and a number of society members so all players will know about magic, etc. (at least journeymen) Basic rules will be used and I'm hoping for at least a few experienced Deliria players to help with rules questions and to assist with challenges (they can either play as characters or as NPC). I intend to let most of the game run somewhat freeform and assigned some goals and secrets to each character so they have some material to work with. I'm also going to create some material for side trips to sprinkle in as necessary including some time triggered events to move the plot along. On this page, I'm going to lay out the world including information on the major crossing sites and the general hierarchies on both sides of the conflict. I'm also going to put subsections in for side material. If you'd like to help with the design, feel free to create a side quest section or fire me off an email if you'd like an assignment. Category:Larp